Simply perfect
by Toxic Obscurity
Summary: Putain, c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Si seulement je n'étais jamais venu au monde. Si seulement j'étais lui. Plus parfait, moins fou, moins amoureux. ça aurait été tellement mieux...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Simply perfect**

**Rating : M (et c'est justifié...)**

**Disclamer : Akira Amano n'a rien voulu me céder, mais les négociations sont en cours.**

**Blabla inutile de l'auteure : Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais mis le disclamer... (Il était temps xD) **

**Bon déjà, je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes qui pourrait échapper à ma relecture (parce que plusieurs, ça me fait chier, à la longue). Sinon... Ce truc est vachement chelou. J'ai écrit ça une journée after nuit blanche, donc c'est pas très euh... normal, déjà. J'ai fait pété un cable à notr innocent petit Fûta... °Cours se cacher°**

* * *

Bip ! Bip ! Bi- /SBAAF/

Enfin, cet enculé de réveil a ''gentiment'' arrêté de biper. Il faisait son travaille, le pauvre, mais j'enverrai une lettre de condoléances à sa femme et ses enfants. Si un réveil peut avoir une famille... Et procréer...

Pourquoi il a du me lever ce putain de réveil ? Ah, oui, le lycée. Bordel de merde, la journée commence bien...

Je me lève, en pestant contre l'inventeur de l'école, pour me préparer. Case douche, habillage et puis basta, le reste on s'en branle. Je descend pour déjeuner, avec un grand sourire faussement heureux et épanoui collé au visage, comme un masque de carnaval un autre jour que le mardi gras.

Je m'assied à ma place, comme chaque jour que dieu fait. Je l'emmerde, dieu. C'est qu'un petit con qui s'éclate avec son pote Destin à jouer à '' Qui je vais faire chier, aujourd'hui?''

Pendant que je traite intérieurement de tout les noms notre pseudo padre à tous, ''Mama'' me sert.

-Bonjour, Fûta-kun, bien dormi ?

Je lui répond par l'affirmative, avec un air dégoulinant de naïveté et d'innocence et mon grand sourire hypocrite à la gueule. Elle semble n'avoir rien remarquer quant à ma petite comédie. Quelle conne.

Je suis le seul avec ''Mama'' a être levé pour le moment. Les autres dorment encore. J'ai bien envie d'aller réveiller Lambo et I-Pin en leur lançant un sceau d'eau dans la tronche mais je vais être en retard, sinon. Et j'aime pas être en retard.

Je remonte dans ''ma'' chambre pour prendre mes affaires de cours. C'est tout les jours comme ça, depuis que ''grand-frère Tsuna'' est parti pour dirigé la plus grande famille mafieuse du monde. A 18 ans... C'est digne de lui... Tellement _parfait _!

C'est ironique... Il délaisse une famille pour s'en occuper d'une autre !

_Stop._ _Arrête de penser à lui, Fûta. Tu te fais du mal. _

Ouais... Je vais aller au lycée, suivre les cours, emmerder mon monde, comme d'hab', ça vaut mieux, je crois.

En sortant, je lance un vague « j'y vais » et sans attendre la réponse, trace jusqu'au lycée.

Sur le chemin, je remet mon masque. Ou plutôt, je l'enlève et redeviens enfin moi. Le garçon froid et distant. Ceux qui étaient avec moi au collège avaient été surpris, mais après un temps, ils avaient laissés tomber.

_Quelle bande de lâche._

Et ouais, mais de toute façon, ça m'arrange. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir ces imbéciles à mes bask' ou pire, des pimbêches superficielles qui gloussent comme des poules.

Quand j'arrive, je fonce direct en classe. J'ai pas de copains à retrouver, ni de club. Les seules rares personnes qui osent me causer, c'est les profs, pour me réprimander. Ce à quoi je répond toujours en montrant mon magnifique doigt. Vous savez, celui du milieu, le majeur, je crois qu'il s'appelle.

La sonnerie retentit, les autres élèves arrivent. La prof nous annoncent qu'on va bientôt partir en voyage scolaire. Devinez où ? En Italie. Je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater !


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back avec la suiteuuuuh~ ****Le Fûta-ge de cable continue! Non, le voyage ne commence pas tout de suite, il faudra attendre. **_  
_

**Sinon, question pour les rares lecteurs : Avec qui Fûta devrait-il finir? **

**Je ne garantis rien, hein. Sinon, enjoy! **

* * *

_La prof nous annoncent qu'on va bientôt partir en voyage scolaire. Devinez où ? En Italie. Je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater !_

-La liste de ce dont vous aurez besoin vous sera communiquée demain. Bien évidemment, je compte sur vous pour vous tenir tranquilles.

En disant ça, le prof m'a regardé avec insistance. Comme un vieux pervers pédophile. Après ça, on a passé toute la putain d'heure de japonais à parler du voyage. Quand je dis « on » c'est les débiles de ma classe. Moi, j'ai regardé dehors et balancé deux ou trois boulettes de papier. Mais l'annonce du voyage les a rendu _tellement_ heureux, et c'est un euphémisme, qu'ils n'ont rien dit et ont continué à sourire comme des cons.

Quand la putain de cloche annonçant la fin du cours à sonner, l'excitation est un peu retombée mais pas assez pour que les élèves ne continuent pas à en parler, de ce voyage. Devinez où ? En Italie, gentiment hébergé pour pas cher dans le manoir Vongola, déguisé pour l'occasion en résidence pour les fonctionnaires de la société Vongola. Ils ont vraiment des raisons tordues.

Je parie que Reborn va encore faire des blagues stupides. Ou alors, il va lancer une compétition pour recruté de nouveau membre. Ce mec est aussi cinglé qu'il est fort.

Le cours de math s'est passé dans la même ambiance euphorique que l'heure précédente. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Les autres classes de première année* partent en même temps que nous. Du coup, les élèves sont entourés d'étoiles et de cœurs roses. Ça brille de trop pour moi.

Pendant la pause, j'ai ennuyé personne, ils réagissent pas, c'est pas drôle. Alors, je suis allé me posé sur le toit du lycée. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, j'aurai bien commis un meurtre.

Les cours d'après ont été tous pareils. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant.

Quand les cours se sont terminés, j'ai du rentré à la maison. J'ai remis mon masque, ai respirer un bon coup et j'suis entré. « Mama » m 'a souhaité la bienvenue, j'suis monté dans ma chambre prétextant des devoirs inexistants. J'me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai fermé les yeux.

A l'heure du repas, I-Pin est venue me réveiller. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, ça aurait été Lambo, je l'aurais envoyé dans le mur. Mais I-Pin est plutôt sympa et calme, donc j'allais pas lui défoncer la gueule.

Le repas a été comme d'habitude : Bruyant.

Lambo riait à s'en arracher la mâchoire. I-Pin qui lui hurlait de se taire alors qu'elle faisait bien plus de bruit que lui et « Mama » qui s'amusait de voir ses pseudo-gosses s'amuser. Ai-je dis plus tôt qu'Ipin était calme ? Oubliez.

Moi, j'étais là, comme un con au milieu de cette agitation insupportable, essayant de manger le plus vite possible pour me barrer de là le plus vite possible. Quand j'ai eu fini, moment vraiment jouissif, je me suis barré dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte clé en criant que je ne devait pas être dérangé. Sous aucun prétexte.

Enfin seul avec moi-même.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il sont chiant. _

C'est pour ça que je reste le moins possible avec eux.

_On va aller en Italie, chez les vongolas. Huhuhu, et si on élaborait un plan ? _

Un plan pour quoi ?

_Mais tu sais, pour ça. Pour qu'il voit enfin qui tu es vraiment. Même s'il le verra très bien par lui même, il risque de penser à une mauvaise blague. _

Bonne idée... Montrons-lui qui _nous_ sommes.

* * *

***La première année par rapport au système japonais c'est à dire : 6 primaires, 3 années de collèges numérotées dans l'ordre (1 - 2 - 3) et 3 années de lycée numérotées dans l'ordre (1 - 2 - 3). Fûta est en première année de lycée, il a donc théoriquement 15 ans. **


End file.
